Princess Tiramisu
WARNING!!!! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!!! Princess Tiramisu is the crown princess of the Mille-Feuille Kingdom, whose kingdom falls into the hands of Lord Delarin and the Croakians at the beginning of the game. Mandola is a witch that resides on Mt. Bavarian within Mandola's Mansion that is said to appear whenever the Mille-Feuille Kingdom is in danger. She is actually Princess Tiramisu in disguise. Story After the Croakians invade, Princess Tiramisu goes into hiding to evade capture. Donning the guise of the witch, Mandola, she retreats to her Mansion with Polnareff, the Captain of the Guard of Mille-Feuille, who is disguised as a vulture. Eventually, she encounters Prince Richard, who has come to the Mille-Feuille Kingdom to save her. Together with his men, they are fooled by Mandola, who curses them into frogs. This was not a malicious action, however, as she believed that they would be safer as frogs since the Croakians wouldn't attack them. Soon after, the Prince of Sablé arrives, who also falls for her frog trick by drinking her Weird Potion, which would turn him into a frog upon touching water. He eventually returns, angered, and demands to be given an antidote. The witch obliges and gives him Another Weird Potion, upon being paid ~1,000,000 nuts of course, and goes to Hop Hop Springs to take a vacation. She ends up finding the Prince of Sablé passed out in front of Hop Hop Springs, and she plays a trick on him by pretending to be a beautiful young maiden upon him waking up. The irony lost on the Prince of Sablé, he gets mad at her for tricking him three times after drinking two of her potions and mistakenly flirting with her, but Mandola remarks that the potion works and that he's now human! She explains that he can turn back into a human after fainting or eating a Joy Fruit, that he can turn into a frog by touching cold water, and that he can turn into a snake by eating a Hot Springs Egg. Shooing him away after his complaints have been settled, she returns to her vacation... Although not formally appearing, she plots with Polnareff, who disguises himself as Alfred Jinbee, to get the Prince of Sablé to find the Snake Killer. The Spring Bell, destroyed by an earthquake, is the only way to turn cursed frogs back into humans, and the Prince of Sablé intends to save Prince Richard and his men with it. Using the exact total the Prince paid for the Another Weird Potion, which is ~1,000,000 nuts, they use someone standing by the bell to claim that it should cost around that much for the repairs. Alfred Jinbee conveniently comes in to claim he will pay the Prince of Sablé the exact cost it takes to repair the bell if he brings him gold. The gold mine located on Mt. Pudding is where the Snake Killer is located, and so the Prince of Sablé is set forth on his journey to find both the gold and the sword... When the Sablé Prince finally arrives at Mt. Pudding, pulls out the Snake Killer sword from the gold mine, and causes an eruption of molten gold to burst out of Mt. Pudding and melt all the ice caps, Mandola saves the Prince of Sablé from dying in the ocean by returning him to land outside of Eskimo Village alongside a large chunk of solidified gold. He eventually mind controls a mammoth to transport the gold back to Alfred Jinbee in Spring Hill, who agrees to pay to fix the bell, and sets the Prince of Sablé one step closer to defeating Delarin. Mandola doesn't appear again until the end of the game, where she finally reveals herself to be Princess Tiramisu once Delarin has been defeated. She explains all of her plans to the Prince of Sablé, of using her holy power to transform her and Polnareff, of trying to protect everyone by turning them into frogs, and using him to repair the bell and find the Snake Killer. She thanks him and apologizes for putting everyone in danger. Polnareff steps in and claims that they need a new man to take the throne and become the new king, which causes the Prince of Sablé and Prince Richard to have a duel to fight for Princess Tiramisu's hand. During the duel, Prince Richard forfeits and leaves the Prince of Sablé to wed Tiramisu. As the credits roll, they are seen standing together while hearts fly above their heads. At the end of the credits, the Sablé Prince asks Polnareff if Princess Tiramisu is the opposite of Mandola in terms of her personality, to which Polnareff replies that they're the SAME! Other Games Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem In Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition of Book 2: War of Heroes, Marth can encounter an old woman within a village almost identical to Mandola. Etymology Tiramisu is a coffee-flavored Italian dessert. Mandola may be named after a fretted, stringed musical instrument.Category:Characters